


The one where they were neighbors and Bucky is a good cook.

by Cheermione



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Clint Barton Is a Human Disaster, Ficlet, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo, good cook Bucky Barnes, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/pseuds/Cheermione
Summary: What is that delicious smell and where can Clint get some?Just a little ficlet/drabble/whatever you want to call it + moodboard for my winterhawk bingo square "Good Cook Bucky"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	The one where they were neighbors and Bucky is a good cook.

Clint had been spending most of his afternoon lazing about on his couch watching Dog Cops with Lucky, and apparently passing out dead in an awkward position somewhere along that line. Some heavenly smell was coaxing him back to the land of the living though and he had no idea if it was real or if he was still dreaming.

“Lucky... are you smelling this too?” Clint groaned to his dog still keeping his eyes firmly closed, “you've gotta tell me if it’s not real buddy, because i don’t think i can live in a world where it isn’t.”

He was pretty sure Lucky was raising one eyebrow and looking at him as if he was crazy right about now, never mind that it was just a projection and Lucky was probably just looking at him lovingly not having a clue what was asked of him. Raising his hand to his face and scrubbing it while letting out another dramatic groan, Clint decided that the smell was real and was sent here to taunt him and punish him for being a lazy bastard who hadn’t actually done any grocery shopping. Because let’s be real who had time for that anyway? Naps were definitely more important. No question.

He tried to get back to napping even though the smell was killing him. Just ignore it Clint. It will go away. Just like your hunger, he told himself while trying to get the nice dream back he had been having, but only food related things came to mind.

And to make matters worse his next door neighbour was being extremely loud, making banging and clattering noises. "Aw, man, why you gotta make such a damn ruckus while i'm trying to nap and not think about delicious food." Clint complained into the void, obviously aware his neighbour wouldn't be able to hear him, thank you very much. The man did seem to have a temper, he'd only seen him maybe once when he was visiting Steve. Who lived in the same apartment, but was away for work long stretches at a time time.

Clint was musing to himself about how hot he thought Bucky actually was that one time he did see a glimpse of him. He'd been shabby and his long hair had been greasy, but that somehow made him even more hot. Clint really had a thing for that shabby hobo biker look. Bucky had only glared at him, but just that glare alone made him want to get on his knees and... well.

Suddenly this delicious sweet scent wafted past his nose, which was 100 times more heavenly than the first scent and his eyes flew open "Son of a bitch. That fucking smell should be illegal, hnnng" Yes. Clint actually audibly moaned. That's how good this scent was. "Right that's it where is this coming from because i need it" He said resolutely and sat up. Lucky got up at this and walked over to the open window and gave a little bark.

"Well yeah, of course it's coming from outside, but where?" he walked to the window and looked outside. And suddenly he could hear his hot noisy neighbour way better and the smell seemed to come from the same direction. 

Clint was stunned. "Are you telling me that hot scruffy hobo is making these delicious things? He's hot _and_ he can cook? Well fuck..."  
Before he knew it he had tossed on his shabby purple converses, was out the door and in front of his neighbours door. And before he could think, "what the fuck are you even doing, Barton", he was knocking on the door already.

It took a while for the door to open, and Clint had to keep his hands firmly in the pockets of his ratty purple sweatpants to keep from fiddling. That damn smell was just too fucking good, he had to know what it was and if at all possible taste it.

When the door finally opened to reveal the grumpy but extremely handsome features of his neighbor and more of the delicious smells wafting out into his face, Clint took a breath and blurted, “Are you cooking and can i please have some?” before Bucky could even speak. His mind was screaming ABORT ABORT ABORT at him, but it was out if his mouth already so all he could do was smile apologetically at the man and hope he wouldn’t suffer any bodily harm.


End file.
